


Temptation

by Michelle



Series: Small Alterations [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF, The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: When Orlando is attacked by the devil himself, can he resist the temptation? And does he really want to?
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Lucifer, Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Series: Small Alterations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195628





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Temptation  
> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Summary: When Orlando is attacked by the devil himself, can he resist the temptation? And does he really want to? (V/O, O/L)  
> Series: Small Alterations  
> Pairing: Viggo/Orlando, Orlando/Lucifer  
> Beta: Namarie, the wonderful!  
> Genre: RPS, PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warning: Some blasphemy and bible quotations. They’re roughing it up a bit. And bloodplay that’s over so fast you just might miss it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to have any knowledge about Orlando and Viggo. And of course I don’t own the plot of God’s Army.   
> Author’s Note: This is the first part in a series of PWPs in which Orlando has sexual fantasies about himself and various characters Viggo played at one point or other. I plan to write more in this universe, therefore I included a little background information on Orlando’s and Viggo’s relationship, because I might need to expand on this in the future.

_For Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light._ (2 Corinthians 11,14)

~*~

_The DVDs looked as shiny and new as on the day he had bought them. Orlando hated the fact that they looked unused and untouched by time when in fact they had travelled around the world with him for nearly ten years now. He was not a big reader, but with books at least one would have seen the passage of time. There would have been dog-ears and coffee stains and maybe he would have made little notes on the margin. The DVDs however looked immaculate, despite the fact that he had watched them again. And again. And yet again._

_In the beginning, the DVDs had been a substitute. When Viggo had joined_ Rings _ , _ _the attraction had been instantaneous, at least on Orlando’s part. The older man was a magnet and Orlando had felt unable to resist its pull. He scheduled his times in the gym just so that he could observe Viggo hacking away with his sword like a maniac. In the catering tent, he found himself squeezing in between Viggo and Beanie more and more often, just listening to their conversation._

_And he had bought the DVDs. A complete collection of all of Viggo’s films that nowadays formed a neat row on his otherwise empty bookshelf. Back then those films had been his connection to Viggo, when Orlando had been unable to put into words what he really wanted from the other actor. So he had immersed himself in those fictitious worlds, those fictitious Viggos._

_Orlando had wanted Viggo the more he got to know him. When they were working, he had found it more and more difficult to let Legolas have all the time with the ranger. He tended to stand close to Aragorn, too close for mere acquaintances. He leaned into him, their faces mere inches apart. It looked intimate and when he had seen the footage, Orlando had been shocked at how much of his own self had bled through on screen. But PJ had liked it, had changed the script accordingly and Orlando had decided to simply enjoy the screentime with Viggo. The older man never objected, had probably seen right through Orlando from the beginning. But Orlando was too afraid to call the game and endanger the frail balance they had found._

_He had thought things would stay like this, and the DVDs had given his mind an outlet, a possibility to be with Viggo without actually being with him. The older actor was a chameleon, and his characters ranged from the endearing to the truly horrendous. Depending on Orlando’s mood, he would take a certain movie off the shelf, watch it and let his fantasy propel him into the story._

_It was months later when he finally got the real thing. They had decided on a quiet evening in a bar near Viggo’s house, just Viggo, Beanie and Orlando. Beanie was ordering one beer after the other, venting his anger about his failed marriage and women in general. Viggo kept up while Orlando held on to his coke. He couldn’t hold his liqueur if his life depended on it, and with a 6am make up call it was not advised to drink yourself into a stupor._

_At ten Viggo seemed sufficiently drunk. His usually quiet voice was a bit on the loud side and his consonants were all soft and round, as if they were stones smoothened by water. Orlando must have felt adventurous, believing that Viggo would never notice or care... But when Orlando’s hand carefully came to rest on Viggo’s thigh it turned out Viggo wasn’t as drunk as he appeared to be. He noticed and he cared and his own hand came to rest above Orlando’s, caressing his thumb with smooth strokes without ever breaking his conversation with Sean._

_Somehow, Beanie had kowingly vanished sometime before Viggo had leant into Orlando and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was the best first kiss Orlando had ever had and Viggo seemed to think so, too, because they sat there, in the corner of the bar, their lips fused together until the waitress came over to clean the table, catcalling, “Get a room, you two!”_

_It was never wise to oppose a woman, so in the end Viggo and Orlando had wound up in Viggo’s bed. Strangely enough, there had been no awkwardness. Instead, Viggo had seduced Orlando and made him scream and howl and mewl. And of course he had missed his 6am call the next morning._

_Without many a discussion they had decided to treat the whole thing casually. An on-set affair, no strings attached. But slowly and unknown to both it had become more. More serious, more loving, more tender and when Orlando had blurted out_ the words _after their lovemaking without even thinking, there had been no discussion about that either._

_And here he was, nearly ten years later and their relationship was still going strong. But the DVDs that had been his first connection to Viggo were still a priced possession. And when he could not have the man himself, those surrogates would do. At least for a while._

_Right now he was doing press for_ Pirates _, and had taken along only a few of his DVDs to keep him company. When Viggo and he had parted two weeks prior, their lovemaking had been gentle and he had felt Viggo’s regret to let Orlando go in every touch and kiss. He treasured the memory, but after fifteen hours of answering the same dull reporter questions his mind was set on something else._

_Around noon there had been an SMS from Viggo, apologizing for the fact that he would not be able to make their daily evening call. “Am working,” the SMS had said, nothing more, and with Viggo this could mean anything from doing his taxes, painting, working on a script or clipping the lawn. Orlando had learned early on that Viggo needed those shells of time. He had come to learn that Viggo could drown in an activity to a degree where he could not be lured away from it. That Viggo occasionally spent his time with seemingly mundane things instead of spending it with Orlando was something Orlando had accepted as a fact of life. It did not mean the other man loved him any less._

_The long and the short of it was, though, that he would not hear Viggo’s voice tonight. Therefore, when he had answered all the boring reporters’ questions for this day, he went back to his hotel room, filed through his DVDs and finally settled on one of his personal classics._

_Devious Viggo. Oh, yes!_

~*~

Orlando was not a priest yet. Not quite. He was going to be ordained in two days time, and even if his elders had warned him that he might be assaulted by evil spirits and dreams he had not anticipated this. This doubt, nagging at him, driving him before the altar in the empty hours of the night. He was kneeling on the cold stones, head bent, hands folded – a picture of complete submission – praying to his God to give him guidance, show him the path, acknowledge his decision. Anything. Before his mind’s eye the years stretched endlessly, his regalia wearing him down. And before he put the nails in this tomb he had fashioned for himself, he needed to know whether this was what He wanted from him. It was a physical need, tugging at his insides and stealing his sleep.

The church was quiet, even the midnight mass had long been over. The candles flickered nervously, because the building was drafty – like all churches he had been to during the years. No sound was heard apart from the occasional swish of his robes, when he could not kneel in the same position anymore and tried to shift from one knee to the other. It helped not. The pain in his knees distracted him from his purpose - his silent dialogue with God - and he sighed, looking up at the mangled body nailed to the crucifix. What were his own hurts in comparison to His? He had made the ultimate sacrifice, everything paled in comparison to this. So why was it that Orlando found it so hard to make his own sacrifice?

“Some people are like seed along the path, where the word is sown,” a voice called from behind Orlando, cutting the silence in the church like a knife cuts through butter. “As soon as they hear it, Satan comes and takes away the word that was sown in them.”

Orlando whirled around, startled. He should have heard the sound of shoes on the stone, the voice should not have surprised him. But as soon as he turned, facing the stranger, he knew he faced something more sinister than a priest coming to uphold his faith. Quite the contrary.

There stood a man, not ten paces from him. His face was pale, startingly so and constrasted sharply with the dark mantle he wore. The black of the material seemed to swallow the light of the surrounding candles, cloaking the figure in eternal shadow. The only light about him were his piercing eyes. Blue they were and cold, staring right at Orlando, seemingly peeling away layer after layer of him until he stood naked, all that he was - exposed and laid bare.

Shocked, Orlando looked down at himself, to make sure the feeling had just been an illusion, and truly his clothes were still there. As black as those of the stranger. They stood amidst the splendour of the church like two ravens in mourning.

The stranger laughed heartily, a sound so foreign, so devoid of any human emotion, Orlando cringed at the sound. “A deft description,” he said, his voice still cold and lifeless. And at Orlando’s puzzled look he added, “Ravens in mourning. A priest with a sense for poetry. I like it.”

And in that moment Orlando knew, without a doubt, who was before him. This was no human, in fact, upon a closer look nothing about him seemed human at all. His cold blue eyes were as blinding as the virgin snow high up in the mountains. Their intensity was crippling and Orlando found he could not hold the other’s gaze.

“Demon!” he spat, only slowly recovering his speech. And when the stranger kept silent, he added more forcefully, “Satan, devil.”

“Yes, yes and yes again,” the other said, amusement suddenly tainting his voice. “Even though I would prefer you calling me Lucifer. It is my name after all.”

“I will call you nothing,” Orlando forced out, his heart hammering madly in his chest. Was this God’s message? His way of telling Orlando to proceed with his plans, if only he could pass this one test? If so, He had a strange sense of humour.

 _Blasphemy_ , he checked his own thoughts. _Do not speak so of the Lord._

“God does not talk to you, does he?” Lucifer questioned while he walked up to Orlando, coming to stand just outside his personal space. “You try and try,” he drawled, seemingly certain what the answer would be. “You beg and sprawl your body on this floor as an offering. And what does He do? He is silent.”

Orlando had to avert his eyes, he could not take this probing look. And what could he say to these accusations? They were true after all. His talks with Him had always been one-sided. Never had God shown him proof of His glory. There had been no sign of a supernatural being, no glimpse of something more behind the veil, no hint at a larger design. Nothing – not until now. He had simply _believed_ – but there had never been an answer. His God had been silent.

“But I am not,” Lucifer went on. “I am here, before you. Speaking to you...”

“Tempting me,” Orlando could not prevent to cut it.

“Freeing you from His chains,” Lucifer snarled, his blue eyes boring down on Orlando, not allowing for any discussion on the matter. “I will show you the errors of your ways. And you will thank me for it in the end.”

“No. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you,” Orlando held against the evil one, hoping that the Scripture would be his strength in this. Jesus had held out against the devil, but could he really hope to be as strong as the Saviour?

“No, you cannot,” Lucifer seemed to read his very thoughts. “You are mine to have. For from within, out of men’s hearts, come evil thoughts, sexual immorality, theft, murder, adultery. There is no need for me to awake them in you. They are there, boiling beneath the surface. I see them running through you like a vein of evil.You will see. You will understand.”

And with that Lucifer stepped right into Orlando’s personal space, his face mere inches from Orlando’s nose. He could feel the evil one’s hot breath on his cheeks, and the obscure thought that it did not smell of sulfur suddenly filled his mind.

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow the moment this thought crossed Orlando’s mind, but he chose not to comment. Instead Lucifer stayed like this, waiting and intimitading Orlando with his sheer physical presence. This closeness and the other’s inaction, both unnerved Orlando. It frightened him even more than any attack the devil could have forced on him. His breathing quickened the more fear was taking root in his heart. Lucifer instead was breathing as slowly and relaxed as an old clock. In and out, puffing his breath into Orlando’s face.

They were nearly of the same height, and Orlando could feel Lucifer’s intense gaze resting on him. He did not know where to look – Lucifer was still and unmoving, and yet he seemed to be everywhere, all around him, in every nook and cranny of the church. The devil’s presence surrounded him, encroached him, envelopped him.

Orlando tried to decipher what Lucifer would do next: Kill him with one well-placed look? Rip his heart out and eat it? Breathe his evil fumes on him and poison him? But in the end, Lucifer did something Orlando had not expected, something so human and prosaic he would have chuckled had not his nerves been strung so tightly.

Slowly and deliberately, the devil opened one button of his cloak after the other. He was stripping before Orlando, revealing what was under the black surface. Orlando caught his breath when the last button became undone and the mantle fell away, coming to rest on the church floor, a forgotten garment.

Lucifer stood before him now, naked and unashamed, and Orlando could understand how the devil could have been His favoured angel once. He did not have any experience in these matters, but to him Lucifer’s body looked beautiful, perfect. Divine, in the truest sense of the world. The skin was a shimmering alabaster, hairless, flawless, and the devil stood erect and proud – aware and yet not of the power of his body. _This must have been how Adam and Eve must have felt in Paradise,_ Orlando thought.

And yet, Lucifer’s body was tainted, drawing darkness to itself and radiating evil intent. It did not lessen the devil’s unearthly beauty. It just twisted it, changed it, gave it an edge. Otherwise he might have been too beautiful to look at.

“All this I will give you,” Lucifer said, “if you will bow down and worship me.”

Orlando stared at the naked body before him, drinking in this offering and only with a visible effort did he manage to rally himself. He remembered this exchange. He would not answer differently than his Lord. “Away from me, Satan! For it is written: ‘Worship the Lord your God, and serve him only.’” But he noticed that his heart was not in it. Lucifer was not lifting a finger, and yet he was seducing him. Tempting him.

And it was working.

“You cannot resist me,” Lucifer spoke Orlando’s fears aloud. “I have set my eyes on you. It would be a waste to have your body rot away in His service. Be mine and you will be alive!”

The devil had come even closer, so that he was whispering into Orlando’s ear and his hair tickled Orlando’s cheek, making him shudder. He tried to convince himself his reaction was one of repulsion. But he had to consciously resist the need to lean into Lucifer’s face to feel more of his hair and skin. It made him shudder again, but for different reasons.

And then... then Lucifer touched him, placed his hand against Orlando’s cheek, drawing his face nearer. Orlando had been chaste throughout his life, had never felt another’s touch in the throes of passion. Therefore he had nothing to compare this to. The devil’s hand felt warm, like a constant fire was burning just below the skin. Suddenly, all his senses concentrated on the spot where Lucifer touched him. The heat from Lucifer’s hand radiated outwards and into Orlando, travelling the length and width of his body and settling in his belly.

“You crave for me,” Lucifer stated the obvious, but Orlando was too preoccupied with these new sensations to keep antagonizing the devil. Instead, his eyes closed on their own account and the sensations magnified tenfold. He heard a sound, a low growl, almost a purr and then, from one moment to the next, the devil’s lips were on Orlando’s. The fire in him flared and his body seemed too small to house all these rushing sensations and emotions. Needy moans sounded frighteningly loud in the empty church. Orlando tried to shush himself, not respond to those sinful lips, but it was a losing battle. In a last attempt to save himself he stumbled backwards, up the steps to the altar, but Lucifer did not let go of him. He kept their bodies joined and when Orlando’s back bumped into the altar he would have fallen, had not Lucifer’s hands come around him to steady him.

For a moment, Lucifer let go of Orlando and the devil’s eyes wandered up and down Orlando’s body in anticipation of what was to come.

“You are mine,” Lucifer repeated his earlier threat – promise – and then doubled his assault. His mouth crashed down upon Orlando’s lips and this time the devil’s tongue snaked out like a poisonous viper. Orlando felt its slickness against his lips and gasped in surprise. This reaction was his undoing: The tongue forcefully entered his mouth and it felt like an intrusion into his innermost self. The kiss felt abusive, invasive and still it made Orlando’s heart hammer in his chest from something else than pure terror. He was defenseless against Lucifer’s aggressiveness and the devil used this advantage relentlessly.

While the devil’s tongue probed and moved in Orlando’s mouth, Lucifer pressed his naked body against Orlando’s fully clothed one and this time it was Lucifer who could not quieten his moan, obviously enjoying the friction of Orlando’s regalia against his heated skin. Lucifer’s sigh reverberated inside Orlando’s body, causing him to echo it with a moan of his own.

Lucifer began to tear at Orlando’s clothes. Buttons cluttered onto the ground, cloth fell around Orlando’s feet and in the end he was as naked as Lucifer, but felt absolutely exposed and insufficient. The devil gave a snarl and attacked him anew, leaving his mouth and trailing bruising kissed down his collarbone and chest. Orlando’s breathing quickened and became laboured, and still he felt like he could not keep up, that his hard intakes of breath were not enough and he might faint any moment. His knees buckled under him and Lucifer tightened his grip on him when the devil’s mouth envelopped his right nipple. He sucked on it first, until Orlando started to feel lightheaded from the pleasure, and then he bit down hard on it, eliciting a pained cry from his victim. The pain had been sudden and sharp, twisting the pleasure into torture, but to his alarm Orlando noticed that his passion had not abated.

Lucifer left his task of suckling and biting Orlando’s nipple and came up for another kiss. And when the devil’s tongue again entered his mouth, Orlando tasted the copper tang of blood. It was all wrong. The thrill he felt, the desire that was centered in his groin, his hammering heart, his wanton moans. _Your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit,_ he knew that. But in that moment, all that filled his thoughts was Lucifer. His touch, his kiss, his tainted caress. He knew he was dooming himself, but he felt unable to turn from this temptation. And so he let himself be swept away, giving his soul to Lucifer so that it might receive satisfaction.

“You submit to me,” Lucifer growled and his voice was laced with passion and victory. A small moan was the only answer Orlando felt able to give.

Lucifer flipped him around and bent him over the altar in an obscene position. For a moment Orlando felt the sin and blasphemy of this keenly – the way he was draped over the altar like a twisted offering, Lucifer behind him, enjoying the view. But then the devil’s hands came down on his buttocks and lucid thought vanished like a flighty dream. Fingernails scraped over the sensitive skin of his behind and when his cheeks were parted he instinctively tried to get away and managed a strangled, “Please, no!”

But the devil was not to be bargained with. Without preamble Orlando found something entering him with a violent push and the breath was forced out of him at the motion. It was painful and wicked and disgust welled up inside of him. He wriggled on the altar in an attempt to get away from the intrusion. But the devil held him in place, giving a growl so animalistic it could be nothing else than a warning: _Try to escape and you will pay with more than your body._

Orlando held still then, fear gripping his eternal soul. The intrusion vanished and then came back. He felt full, touched at his core and then... something was touched inside him and he came alive, saw everything in the brightest colours for a moment, felt that the world made utter sense. He tumbled into the abyss that stretched out before him and he came, hot and sudden. His keening cry sounded alien to him, but he cared not. His life, his priesthood, his plans – they were miles away. They mattered not. All that mattered was this touch upon his body, this revelation.

But in the end the touch vanished, as did the sensation and he gave a plaintive cry, feeling bereft and empty.

An evil chuckle floated down to him. “No worries. There is more to come. You haven’t experienced the half of it yet!”

Without warning Lucifer entered him with brutal force, and it felt to Orlando as if he was split in two. What had been a cry of utmost pleasure moments ago, was a scream of unadultered pain now. He screwed his eyes shut and felt his body move forward in an attempt to escape the pain. But Lucifer held on, his hands like a branding iron on Orlando’s hips.

Orlando had heard of this abomination.  _Though shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind,_ that was what the Bible said. It felt like he was going to die, like this was Lucifer’s elaborate way to kill a human. He felt Lucifer push and with each push he was certain he could take no more of the devil’s pulsing length. But then another push came and another. And with each Orlando’s painful cries sounded louder, until he felt Lucifer come up flush against his buttocks.

The devil held still then, actually giving Orlando a moment of respite. A small blessing in this torture. Still, Orlando’s body was tense and felt tears dry on his hot cheeks when he had not even realized he was crying. Lucifer started to rock. His length moved in Orlando and it was evil incarnate that pushed into him. The strokes became steadier, reaching deeper and Orlando’s desire creeped up on him. One second he was lamenting his fate, feeling like he might die any moment. And then the mysterious fire in him reawakened. The pained cries turned passionate again and Lucifer noted the change immediately, actually urging Orlando on to let go of his inhibitions.

“Let go of your fears,” he tempted. “Forget what you have learned and be here. In this moment. This body. Nothing else exists.”

There was nothing else Orlando could do. He forced himself to forget his life, forget the Scripture, forget his priesthood. His consciousness settled in his body, filling all of him. He noticed how the blood rushed in his ears, how his heart pounded, how air entered and left his lungs. He was in the here and now. And through it all, Lucifer pounded into him and Orlando felt his desire stir, awake and become demanding.

“Yes,” he shouted between his moans and pushed back into Lucifer for the first time. He had found eternity here on this altar in a way he would never have thought possible.

“Yessss,” Lucifer echoed, his voice having lost all trace of humanity. Instead, it was melodious, promising, kind even. He sounded like an angel.

And when Lucifer pulled out of Orlando, drawing a whimper from him, and flipped him around, Orlando could see an otherworldy glow surrounding the fallen angel. A steady light floated around the figure. It was so breathtaking in its sheer beauty, Orlando had to blink.

Lucifer placed Orlando with his back on the altar, repositioned himself between Orlando’s spread legs and then entered him in one smooth move. Orlando saw Lucifer disappear into his own body and the sight fuelled his own desire. He desperately needed to hold on to something, so he gripped Lucifer’s forearms. They felt like marble, ungiving under his touch. But Lucifer’s skin was alive and hot. While he was teaching Orlando a lesson, Lucifer was not unaffected either. The realization thrilled Orlando.

Something in Lucifer gave, and Orlando felt the devil’s length pulse and throb and Lucifer shuddered above him, his mouth open in a cry that never came. The sight alone pushed Orlando over the edge as well and he came for the second time. His second deadly sin this night.

Lucifer did not move, appearing as still as a statue. But then he looked down, his eyes no longer an icy blue, but a fiery red. He smirked at Orlando and pulled out of his body.

They were both flushed and sweaty. Orlando’s limbs lay tangled on the altar and he became increasingly aware of his position, of what he had just done, of the consequences this would have.

Lucifer stepped away from the human, the signs of recent pleasure just as prominent on him. But they made him more beautiful, completed him, complemented him. He did not bother to put his robes back on. He graced Orlando with one last knowing look and then simply vanished, having stepped into another plane.

And since the devil had finished all this tempting, he left Orlando until an opportune time.

~*~

_Orlando had watched all of_ God’s Army _, but the movie was just a starting point, an opportunity for him to come up with own stories, own scenarios. Lucifer had Viggo’s determination and will, but Lucifer’s brutality, his egocentrism were all his own._

_The thought of the devil wearing Viggo’s face thrilled Orlando. He loved imagining the evil one taking him, forcing himself on Orlando. He would never wish for this in reality, would never be this submissive in real life. But it worked in a fantasy, where he could let go, give his body over to Lucifer to do with it as he pleased._

_His cocked stirred again at the thought. He glanced at his watch and then at the hazardous pile of DVDs on his table. Maybe he had time for another one..._

_\- The End_

_(June, 2006)_

**Notes:**

Some Bible quotes have been woven into this story. They all come from biblegateway.com, using the New International Version.

Some people are like seed along the path, where the word is sown. As soon as they hear it, Satan comes and takes away the word that was sown in them. (Mark 4,15)

Resist the devil, and he will flee from you. (James 4,7)

For from within men’s hearts, come evil thoughts, sexual immorality, theft, murder, adultery. (Mark 7,21)

“All this I will give you,” he said, “if you will bow down and worship me.” Jesus said to him, “Away from me, Satan! For it is written: ‘Worshop the Lord your God, and serve him only.’” (Matthew 4,8-10)

Do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit, who is in you, whom you have received from God? (1 Corinthians 618-20, slightly altered)

Though shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind: it is abomination. (Leviticus 18,22)

When the devil had finished all this tempting, he left him until an opportune time. (Luke 4,13, slightly altered.


End file.
